


Mine

by Georgiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gags, I’m going to hell, Peter fucks May, Smut, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiah/pseuds/Georgiah
Summary: Peter fucks May basically. I’m going to hell





	Mine

Peter knows it wrong, god he knows it’s wrong. Ever since Ben died and he was bitten by the Spider his body has changed and so have his urges. He’s horny all the time and whenever he’s alone he always finds something to rut his long, thick dick across, but that isn’t the problem. No. The problem is that every time he looks at May he gets hard. Not in an ‘Shes a very pretty woman and she really makes me turned on’ sort of way but in an ‘I want to bury my cock in her pussy and bang her on every available surface’ sort of way. May doesn’t help the situation, she walks around in little shorts and tank tops with her big tits just waiting to be sucked on.

Even thinking about her gets Peter off.

Luckily he’s home alone as May is finishing late tonight.

 

Peter walks to Mays room and finds her dirty panties from last night thrown by the bottom of her bed. As Peter gets himself comfortable on her bed, he places the dirty panties across his nose and mouth and inhales the sweet smell of his gorgeous Aunt. Peter palms himself through his underwear but quickly abandons that to undo his pants and fist his cock. His cock leaks with pre-come as he imagines his Aunt licking his head and taking him deep in her throat. As his hand speeds up, he sucks the panties in his mouth, too deep into the pleasure to register the sound of the the front door opening. As Peter sucks his Aunts panties, he gets a sweet flavour in his mouth as he realises his Aunt had cum in these panties only last night.. With a loud groan, Peter shot ropes of hot white cum all over himself and May’s sheets. Suddenly, Peter hears a gasp and looks up to find Aunt May staring at him through the door way.

 

“May May wait, don’t leave please. I know it’s wrong but I can’t help it” Peter pleads as he hears May leave the room. He stops suddenly when a sweet smell invaded his nostrils.

 

He runs up to May and grabs her wrist before dragging her back to her bed. He quickly uses her panties to tie her hands to the headboard whilst looking at her through lust filled eyes.

“Did you enjoy that May? I can smell the wetness that is creeping out of your juicy pussy. Do you get off on thinking about your Nephew?” Peter began to unbutton her pants as he carried on. “Bet you watch me at night, pretend to go to sleep so you can hear me jerk off. I think about you May, I think about tearing you apart, Impaling you on my cock, fucking you so hard you can’t walk without remembering what i’ve done to you. Would you like that Aunt May?”

Aunt May only moaned in response to the questions and Peter started to lose control. Before he could think about preparing May he was sticking he thick cock inside Mays pussy. May screamed in pain at the feeling of being split open without any preparation or lube. Peter growled for her to keep quiet and gagged her with his underwear.

 

Aunt May felt so good against him, so tight as if she was made just for him. Peter bit and sucked on her nipples until they were red and raw before removing Mays gag and kissing her roughly. He could feel Aunt Mays tears coating his chin but he was too focused on his pleasure to feel any remorse or guilt at the situation. As Peter became close he jack hammered into his Aunt using his supernatural strength to plow into her. He found Mays clit and began rubbing it in hopes May would clamp down on his dick. Parker luck was on his side as May orgasmed leaving his dick being milked of all his cum. Too

lost in the pleasure he did not realise that he could get his Aunt Pregnant or that she might not have liked it. All he could focus on was the aftermath of the sex he had just had with his gorgeous Aunt.

 

“Mine.” Peter groaned whilst biting her neck. May cried silent tears for her nephew who she had lost and for the beast that he replaced him. She was his now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, is it good?


End file.
